Caught in the Act
by Kirsten-B
Summary: Just a oneshot Robin is on his own and getting in trouble for trying to help...


**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately the characters of 'Robin of Sherwood' are not mine, nor do I make any money out of this...

****

**Caught in the act**

Lady Elisa had had to look away. She shouldn't have, by all means, since she was a lady after all. A norman noblewoman should find delight in the humiliation of a saxon outlaw.

After years of travelling in the company of her uncle and his sons she should have gotten used to the display of violence they used everywhere to intimidate their peasants.

* * *

The young man had dared to actually defy the mighty norman lords by trying to free some of the peasants that had been arrested for not paying their taxes properly.

They had caught him in the act. He had tried to fight his way out of it, but had had not the tiniest chance of escape. Her uncles men had fought in the holy land. They were not to be overcome.

Elisa had heard of the incident at morning meal and had been puzzled.

When she had first laid eyes on the young man the soldiers brought before her uncle she had been surprised.

It was visible for everyone that he hadn't had a pleasant night, for bruises and dried blood were covering some of his skin, where it was in sight under his clothes.

It was hard to tell how old he really was but when the guards let go of him it was more then clear that he wasn't and probably never had been a obedient peasant. He kept himself straight, his shoulders raised with the unmistakable bearing of an aristocrat. Or so it seemed to Elisa. No one else seemed to take notice.

Out of bright blue eyes he returned her uncles look without a flinch, his elegantly chiseled features all the while displaying defiance. Shoulderlong blond hair glowed around his head, highlighted from the sun that fell through one of the windows.

Her uncles voice boomed thorugh the hall, making most of the crowd flinch.

"Have you forgotten who you are, boy. Kneel!"

The young man did not kneel. He kept straing back at her uncle, obviously waiting.

"This calls for a hard punishment. You will soon know what it means to disobey and disrespect your lord. And then we'll come to the verdict about your attempt at freeing my prisoners…"

Her uncle nodded to his captain who turned to one his soldiers. Elisa knew what that meant. The young man would be flogged until he could not walk anymore and the probably be hung on the next tree.

Once again, like so many times before, Elisa wished she had been born a man. That she wouldn't have to sit here and watch how a brave man got punished for doing the right thing. Those thoughts alone would probably get her into trouble should she ever choose to share them with anyone.

Elisa was no fool, though, so she kept to praying for his soul. And that he would be able to die with at least some of his dignity intact.

They had led him to one of the pillars in the hall. He had wordlessly removed his silver covered jerkin, then had simply raised his arms unasked so his wrists could be tied to them.

"T'is so you shall never again forget who is your master."

He uncle had sounded expectant. He enjoyed proving his power. Obviously his current opponent had not been too impressed by it. He had simply turned his head over his shoulder to meet her uncles look again. Calmly and with a pleasant tone of voice he had said:

"Nothing's forgotten. Nothing's ever forgotten."

Those words had caused a gasp from most of the crowd. Elisa had had to hold hers back. She silently admired the courage

They had not heard another sound coming over his lips. All the sound that had filled the silence in the hall had come from the whip tearing open the skin on his back and his steady breath. He had kept his head high but had closed his eyes.

After ten strokes her uncle had ordered his man to stop. It was not satisfying for him if the punished didn't show his pain and misery, much less fear.

* * *

Now her uncle walked down to the pillar, staring at the bloody back of his adversary. He then grabbed a handful of his long blond hair and pulled his head back. Not as hard as usual, Elisa noticed.

"Is it enough?"

Her uncles voice was calm, expectant. He reckoned that the young man would give in now and pay his respects. Elisa somehow doubted that he would have displayed such amount of courage only to grovel before his captor afterwards.

"Is it for you?"

The reply was calm, his voice low and controlled. Still it carried to everyone in the hall. Elisa held her breath, not wanting to find out what might come next.

"Will you pay your respects to your master?"

The young man shook his head no softly, because her uncle still grabbed his hair. There was no fright visible but Elisa thought she saw him shudder.

Her uncle had noticed that as well. He knew now that his prisoner was not as fearless as he pretended to be.

"What's your name, boy?"

Her uncle seemed annoyed now.

"Robert of Huntingdon."

Elisa hadn't expected an answer, much less this one. If she wasn't mistaken then it was an earl's son tied to one of the pillars in her uncles hall. Not good.

"It is wondrous that an honourable man like earl David has peasants without respect for their superiors. Maybe I should send you to him so he can punish you for insulting me."

A slight smile came onto Robert of Huntingdons face.

"I favor any whipping over some of his methods. Endless lecture about discipline and duty to an Earldom would wear anyone down, I guess."

Elisa had to stiffle a laugh this time. He was mocking her uncle, probably very much aware what might lay in stock for him if he angered the man further.

Her uncle looked baffled. It was probably hard to comprehend that a peasant would have conversations as such with the earl, even if it was the Earl of Huntingdon.

"Uncle, maybe it is best if your men untie young Robert. It obviously wasn't disrespect he has shown but courage in prospect of facing an enemy. That is a quality you've always admired before."

Her uncle turned to face her, examined her expression, then turned back to his prisoner.

"Your Davids lad?"

Robert nodded, his face blank. Elisa reckoned that he hoped that her uncle had not heard of his new occupation. She knew, that that would definitely get him hanged, nobleman or not.

With one cut her uncle cut the ties. Robert took his arms down slowly, breathing deeply. He swayed lightly, nearly imperceptible.

"I'm sorry, son. Why didn't you say anything. I would have never had you flogged. How shall I explain that to your father. He'll be enraged."

Robert smiled again, clearly strained this time.

"He'll probably congratulate you for it. I did try to free your peasants, you know…"

Her uncle shook his head.

"Nay, David will always protect his kin. You are his son, and he can be proud of you, even if you are a bit waylaid. But weren't we all in our youth? Wanting to bring justice for everyone? You'll learn that it will never a just world for everyone…"

Robert stiffened.

"I'll make a better place as big as possible."

Elisas heart sang hearing those words. Here he was, the hero of Sherwood Forest, fighting for the poor and the weak. Not to proud to stand by his belief, even though others might not take him seriously.

"Now uncle, I think I should treat Lord Roberts back, before he runs out of his remarkable strength."

Her uncle nodded, smiling, and just stopped himself in time, to not clap Roberts back.

* * *

Robert had refused at first, insisting that he would be fine. She had shot him a look and he had sighed, defeated.

Now he lay on his stomach in a chamber she had prepared for him. She had cleansed the wounds and applied them with a soothing ointment. He had nod flinched even though it must have hurt him greatly. Again, always a warrior.

"Can you cover my back with bandages?"

Robert asked this neutrally. Elisa nodded and did as he asked but didn't approve.

"You cannot go back to the forest with that wound. It will inflame and then it might well kill you."

Robert stared at her, surprised.

"You know?"

Elisa smiled.

"I won't tell. I don't know who else makes the connection, so maybe you shouldn't stay too long."

He nodded. Then smiled, openly this time.

"Thank you, mylady. I owe you."

"No, Robert, it is the people of Sherwood that owe you. Stay true to your cause and your debt is paid already."

He nodded again.

"I will. But nothing's forgotten. Nothing's ever forgotten."

Elisa didn't know what he meant to say.

"Call on me, if ever you need help. Send message to Sherwood, or to my father. It will reach me."

With that he stood up. He put his jerkin back on, draping the hood over his head, hiding his fair hair. One blink of an eye later he was gone, out of the window.

Elisa smiled, touching her heart.

"Farewell, Robin in the Hood."

End


End file.
